Él jefe y la secretaria
by montego 24
Summary: Bella es una chica de 15 años, que queda embarazada su novio Edward el negó su paternidad que pasara cuando bella vuelva a encontrarse con el después de 7 años siendo él su nuevo jefe y ella su secretaria ¿renacerá el amor?
1. prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso

POV Bella:

—No, Jacob. No, él no.

—Bella, cálmate por favor.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si mi nuevo jefe fue el mismo hombre que a mis 15 años me humilló, me maltrató, me quitó mi virginidad y me dejó embarazada. Y por si no fuera poco, después de 7 años, viene y me dice que me quiere. ¿Así quieres que me calme? —le grité a Jacob.

—Y la pregunta es... ¿tú lo sigues queriendo?

Esa pregunta me cayó como balde de agua fría.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Yanina


	2. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso

* * *

POV Bella:

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando? No tenía la menor idea.

—Papá —susurré por enésima vez en minutos—. Papá… papá. No me puedes correr —dije entre sollozos.

—Isabella, tú ya no eres mi hija, me decepcionaste y perdiste ese derecho al quedar embarazada —dijo Charlie.

—Papá, ¿a dónde iré?, solo tengo 15 años.

—No me llames así, yo ya no soy tu padre, eso lo debiste pensar antes de todo esto, la decisión está tomada, cuando regrese de la estación de policías no te quiero ver aquí.

Con la cabeza agachada, derramando lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro, lentamente subí por las escaleras, caminé hasta mi habitación, agarré un par de maletas, metí toda la ropa posible y tomé el poco dinero que tenía guardado. Pensando dónde podía ir, decidí decirle la verdad a Edward, y ver cómo me podía ayudar, quizás me dejara vivir con él y criar a nuestra hija o hijo juntos los dos. Éramos jóvenes, pero aun así saldríamos adelante, con esos pensamientos y un poco más tranquila, bajé las escaleras, di un último vistazo a la casa que me vio crecer y hoy le daba el último adiós.

Me subí a mi camioneta para dirigirme a casa de Edward, sé que él me apoyaría, él me amaba o eso decía siempre que me veía a los ojos.

Llegué a su casa, di dos ligeros toques a la puerta aún con lágrimas en los ojos, que estaban rojos por tanto llorar.

Edward me abrió la puerta y al verme así me abrazó contra su pecho para tranquilizarme.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar —murmuré contra su pecho.

—Sí, ángel, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Pero esto debe ser en privado —dije en voz baja y poco audible.

—Bella, amor, estamos solos, dime lo que me tienes que decir. ¿Por qué estás así? Dime que me estás preocupando, por favor —me dijo con voz suplicante.

—Bueno, Edward —comencé viéndolo a los ojos—, estoy embarazada —dije con una voz llena de nerviosismo y sin anestesia, rápido fui al punto, directamente esperando que él entendiera, que me diera una respuesta, pero al ver la cara de Edward, me di cuenta que había cometido un grave error al haberle dicho esto, pero no había vuelta atrás, él tenía que saberlo.

—No… no, Isabella, ¿cómo puedes venir a decirme eso?, ¿qué me vienes a presumir, que dormiste con otro? Eres un zorra cualquiera y ese bastardo que tienes ahí en tu vientre no es mío. Me das asco, Bella, ¡asco!, aléjate de mí por favor —me gritó, derrochando odio en todas esas palabras.

—Edward, ¿por qué dices eso? —dije otra vez sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Ja, ja, ¿y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo?, por favor, tan siquiera ten la decencia de aceptar que me has engañado, ese bebé que llevas en el vientre no puede ser mi hijo. Tú y yo solo tuvimos relaciones una sola vez, yo sé que no usamos protección, pero no puede ser posible. Así que lárgate de mi vida, de mi vista y jamás me busques, y queda de más decir que tú y yo ya no somos nada.

—Edward, no, por favor ayúdame, mi padre me corrió de mi casa y no tengo donde ir, por favor. Edward, te juro que este bebé es tuyo —le dije mientras le agarraba la mano y se la colocaba en mi vientre, pero él rápidamente la quitó.

—A mí, Bella, no me vengas con excusas baratas, a mí no me engañas, yo no soy tan tonto como para creerte eso, ve y búscate otro que sí te crea, conmigo tus cuentos baratos no funcionan —me dijo con crueldad—. Aparte yo nunca te amé, yo solo buqué acostarme contigo. ¡Yo amo a Tanya! ¡Ella es mucho mejor en la cama que tú! —gritó.

—Edward, si hay algo que todavía tengo es dignidad. ¿Sabes?, confié en ti y el amor que decías tenerme o fingías tenerme, porque sí que fingías bien, te dejo libre, pero eso sí, al bebé y a mí no nos vuelves a ver nunca. Por mí puedes quedarte con tu amada Tanya —dije entre gritos de desesperación y dolor.

No me contestó nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se metió a su casa, cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

Yo me subí a mi camioneta sin mirar atrás, haciéndome tres grandes preguntas:

¿Qué voy a hacer?

¿Dónde voy a ir?

Y la última, pero más importante de todas:

¿Cómo iba a criar a una pequeña o pequeño si yo era una adolescente?

Así fue como me despedí de mi pueblo, Forks, y emprendí un viaje a un lugar que todavía no tenía definido, pero sí con una sola cosa en mente, no volver a ese lugar jamás.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Yanina


	3. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso

* * *

POV Bella:

La lluvia caía sin cesar, golpeando fuertemente la ventana de mi camioneta, desde donde estaba estacionada podía ver las copas de los árboles, ya sin hojas, era invierno, un crudo y frío invierno.

Y aquí estaba yo, perdida en mis pensamientos, acostada en el asiento de la camioneta, tapándome con la mayor cantidad de prendas posibles, lista para dormirme. Porque desde hace 2 días que me había marchado de Forks, he estado durmiendo en la camioneta, comiendo solo un poco o nada, para que no se me agotara el dinero, ya no tenía gasolina, no tenía de otra que detener mi camino. Me quedé recordando todos los momentos que había vivido, la muerte de mi madre, los gritos de dolor de mi padre cuando eso pasó, también recordé momentos felices, recordé un momento que ahora me parecía una ironía...

*Flash back*

Pid... pid... pid, sonaba el despertador, estiré la mano y lo apagué. Con el pelo despeinado sobre la cara, me senté en la cama, parecía una zombie. Caminando lentamente agarré una toalla y emprendí un viaje hacia el baño, me miré al espejo y no esperaba lo que vi, una gran espinilla, grande, roja y regordeta en mi cara. Nota mental: Isabella, ponerte una curita en la frente para que no se vea.

*Fin del flash back*

En ese tiempo, situaciones como esa suponían mis mayores problemas, mi vida había cambiado demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Un fuerte ruido me despertó de mi ensoñación, me incorporé rápidamente y vi que tocaban la ventanilla del lado del copiloto. Era un hombre de 1.79 mts., tez morena, flaco, bigotón, con un traje azul y una placa grande de policía en el pecho.

Bajé rápidamente la ventanilla para saber lo que se le ofrecía.

—Disculpe la molestia, señorita, pero este no es el lugar indicado para estacionarse, se podría mover, sino me veré en la penosa necesidad de ponerle un multa de conducción —dijo con voz amable, pero con un poco de seriedad.

—Claro, oficial, no hay problema. —Bueno, de hecho, sí hay un problema, me quedé sin gasolina, pensé.

Me bajé del auto para, con el poco dinero que me quedaba, ir a llenar el tanque. Al bajarme, el hombre me vio de pies a cabezas varias veces, y luego dijo algo que no me esperaba.

— ¿Isabella Swan?

—Sí, oficial, ¿lo conozco?

—Ay, mi niña, ¿ya no me reconoces? Soy Billy Black.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? —dije recordando al señor que a mis 10 años era el mejor amigo de mi papá y que se tuvo que mudar por cuestiones de trabajo, claro en ese entonces no llevaba bigote.

— ¿Pero qué haces aquí, Bella? ¿No tienes que estar en tu casa con Charlie?

—Mi padre me corrió de la casa —le contesté.

—Isabella Swan, ¿qué hiciste?, ¿por qué te corrió sin protección y abrigo? Dime una cosa al menos, ¿has comido? Te veo muy flaca, no como la niña regordeta, con mejillas rosadas que siempre se caía. —Rio con una carcajada estruendosa.

—Lo siento, Billy, pero ya no soy la misma niña. Tampoco he comido, pero no importa, ya me voy. Fue un gusto verte. —Abrí la puerta del conductor esperando que al momento de subirme se fuera, para poder gastarme el poco dinero que me quedaba en comprar gasolina.

—No, espera, Bella. —Me detuvo antes de subirme—. Nada de eso, vas a venir a mi casa, seguro que a Sara no le importa y le dará gusto verte. Anda, Bella, di que sí —lo último lo dijo con voz un poco chillona.

—Billy, no me puedo negar. ¿Sabes?, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Sara, claro también a tus hijos Rebecca, Rachel y al pequeño Jacob.

—Déjame decirte que Jacob ya no es tan pequeño, recuerda que era 4 meses menor que tú.

—Pero aun así es pequeño, y la última vez que lo vi yo estaba más alta que él —le dije con una pizca de orgullo.

—Bella, te sorprenderías de ver lo alto y fuerte que está, te aseguro que ya no tiene nada de pequeño —me afirmó—. Bueno, sube a tu camioneta y sígueme para guiarte a mi casa. Tienes que contarme por qué no estás con Charlie en tu casa.

—Bueno, Billy, hay otro pequeño problema, no tengo gasolina.

—Entonces no te preocupes en 5 minutos vengo, voy por un galón de gasolina para tu camioneta

—No, cómo crees, Billy. No dejaré que compres la gasolina, pero muchas gracias por la molestia.

—No, Bella, no es molestia, la sonrisa de Sara pagará todo lo que podría costarme un galón de gasolina y más —dijo con voz alegre.

Ya no me dejó seguir reprochándole nada, porque cuando iba a rechistar ya se había alejado.

Me recargué en la camioneta, esperando a que volviera Billy y pensando cómo le explicaría el asunto de mi bebé, también pensando en qué haría después de marcharme de la casa de ellos, ya no tenía mucho dinero.

—Bella, ¿ya estás lista? —preguntó Billy.

—Sí, sí, claro, Billy —contesté de manera rápida, para que no se diera cuenta que estaba pensando y luego me preguntara.

—Bueno, Bella, súbete para poder llegar, porque te aseguro que Sara me va a matar porque ya es tarde.

—Ay, Billy, Billy, no tienes miedo a enfrentarte a ladrones, asaltos a mano armada, pero le tienes miedo a tu esposa. Sí que eres único.

—Bella, es que no comprendes, si vieras a Sara con esas miradas de asesino en serie, tú también tendrías miedo.

—Está bien, te creo —le dije entre risas.

Me subí a mi camioneta y seguí a Billy, viendo todas las tiendas de ropa, de víveres, la escuela, y al dar vuelta en la esquina vi un hospital, otras cosas y demás lugares. Llegamos a un lugar donde no había muchas casas, bueno, solo había 3 casas y todo lo demás estaba baldío. Me estacioné porque Billy se estacionó.

— ¿Lista, Bella? —preguntó cuando ya estábamos por entrar a su casa.

—Sí —dije con tono de nerviosismo y de emoción. Realmente quería ver a Sara, ella siempre se comportó como mi madre, la quería mucho.

Seguí a Billy hacia la casa, era grande, roja con blanco alrededor de las ventanas, con un techo color marrón con tejas, muy bonita, nada comparada con la de los Cullen, pero bonita a su manera.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, Billy, es muy linda —le contesté.

—Ya lo sé, Sara la escogió. Anda, entremos —dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. Sara, ya llegué —informó Billy.

—Mira, Billy Black, qué horas son estas de llegar —cuestionó, moviendo el dedo índice de arriba para abajo en señal de regaño—. Los niños todavía no se duermen porque están preocupados por ti al igual que yo —dijo una mujer de tez morena, estatura bajita, pelo negro con unas cuantas canas y viendo a Billy y a mí con ojos de asesina.

—No te enojes, Sara, cálmate, mujer. ¿A qué no sabes a quién me encontré? —le preguntó Billy para calmarla.

—No, no sé —respondió un poco más tranquila.

—Ven, acércate más —le pidió Billy.

—Oh, pero si es Isabella Swan, mírate, mi niña, has crecido demasiado, pero qué digo, si ya no eres una niña, mírate, eres toda una mujer. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —dijo Sara con la alegría impregnada en su voz cuando me vio y logró reconocerme.

—Qué hace aquí, es algo que Bella nos explicará en un rato más —dijo serio Billy—. Ahora háblales a los niños para que vengan a saludar.

—Papá, no hay necesidad que nos hable, ya estamos aquí —dijo una voz chillona y muy aguda, que reconocí como la voz de Rebecca, asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

—Vengan a saludar entonces —dijo Sara tan impaciente como siempre.

—Hola —dijeron Rebecca y Rachel al mismo tiempo, con una voz chillona, justo al fondo se escuchó una voz gruesa y grave decir:

—Hola, soy Jacob. —La voz venía de un muchacho alto, fornido, pelo hasta los hombros agarrado en una coleta, era guapo, y Billy tenía toda la razón, ya no era pequeño como yo lo imaginé.

—Hola —contesté—, yo espero que me recuerden, soy Isabella Swan. Éramos vecinos cuando vivían en Forks.

—Oh, sí, claro, tú eras el amor platónico de Jake —dijo Rebecca, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda a Jacob y sonreía triunfalmente, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano.

—Bueno, ya basta de presentaciones, ya se tienen que acostar a descansar. Ah, Jacob, dormirás en la sala, Bella dormirá en tu cuarto, pero primero lo recogerás, no quiero que Bella vea tus calzones tirados por todos lados.

—Sí... No, mejor lo recojo, mamá —dijo Jacob más rojo que antes y se encaminó hacia su cuarto.

—Ahora sí, Bella, nos puedes contar qué te trajo hasta aquí —cuestionó Sara, acercando un pan y leche, a una mesa de 4 sillas. Palmeó una silla haciendo ademán de que me sentara, ella se sentó enfrente de mí y Billy junto a mí, tomándome la mano, para infundirme el valor necesario para contarles lo ocurrido.

Así fue como empecé a contarles todo lo ocurrido con Charlie y Edward...

* * *

Gracias a mi beta yanina


	4. capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibido usarla en otras paginas sin mi permiso.

* * *

POV Bella:

Toc… Toc…

—Pase —grité desde mi habitación, ya que desde hace 7 meses y medio me quedé a vivir con Billy, él me dio el apoyo y comprensión que necesitaba que me brindara Charlie y no lo hizo.

Jacob entró por la puerta de madera.

—Hola, vaca, quería saber si no quieres nada, porque mi mamá dice que solo hará una comida y me envió a preguntarte si no quieres nada de tus antojos extraños.

—Dile a Sara que no, muchas gracias —dije con tono tranquilo y sobándome mi pancita que ya estaba muy crecida.

—Bueno, vaca, te dejo —dijo Jacob con una sonrisa muy grande. En ese momento empecé a sollozar—. Bella, ¿qué te pasa, qué tienes? —preguntó con tono de preocupación.

—Me... me... me dijiste vaca —dije empezando a llorar—. ¿Me veo tan gorda? —le pregunté.

—No, cómo crees, Bella, lo dije a modo de cariño, tranquilízate —dijo Jacob, rojo por estar aguantando las ganas de reírse.

— ¡Lárgate no te quiero ver! ¡Fuera! —le grité, aventándole una almohada para donde él estaba.

—Uy, Bella, te has puesto muy sentimental —dijo riéndose.

—Idiota, lárgate ya —dije con un tono de voz de furia.

—Está bien, me voy, pero quiero decirte que habló Emmett, y dice que él y Rosalie vienen en un rato más por ti, porque la loca de tu amiga Alice quiere comprarte más cosas para su "sobrinito" —dijo haciendo comillas con las manos resaltando la palabra sobrinito.

—Bueno, ya que me has dicho esto te puedes largar, mi hijo y yo queremos dormir —dije en tono mordaz.

—Bueno, adiós, vaca —me contestó cerrando la puerta.

Agarré mi celular y marqué rápidamente el número de mi mejor amiga Alice. A ella, junto a Emmett y Rosalie, los había conocido en el colegio y me apoyaron con todo lo del bebé y lo quieren mucho.

—Bueno. —Se escuchó una voz de soprano al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Alice. ¿Quería saber si esta vez me podría liberar del día de compras? Me siento muy cansada, ya iremos otro día, por favor solo hoy —dije con voz suplicante.

—Escúchame bien, Isabella, te has salvado muchos días de venir de compras, pero de esta no te escapas, ¿escuchaste? —dijo con voz amenazadora y mordaz.

—Está bien, Alice, iré —le contesté, rodando los ojos—. Solo porque tú me lo pides de una manera tan amable —dije, ojalá que notara el sarcasmo.

—Así me gusta, Bella, obediente. Muy bien, hoy jugaremos a Barbie Bella. Nos vemos en 30 minutos en el centro comercial, adiós —dijo y luego colgó.

—Sí, bueno, adiós, Alice, cuídate mucho y gracias por colgarme —dije cuando solo se escuchaba el piddddddd, que me indicaba que ya había terminado la llamada.

Me acosté en la cama, me fui relajando y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, cuando de repente escucho un grito que me despertó inmediatamente.

— ¡Bellaaaaaa, ya llegaron Rosalie y Emmett por tiiiiii! —me informó Jacob sin dejar de gritar.

Rayos, ni dormir a una mujer embarazada dejan, no entienden que me siento cansada, pensé.

Bajé poco a poco las escaleras, viendo al final de las mismas a Emmett esperándome, de seguro para darme uno de sus abrazos de oso que tanto me duelen.

—Hola Emmett —lo saludé, cuando llegué al final de las escaleras—. Bueno vámonos, ya que te aseguro que Alice ha de estar desesperada.

—No te equivocas, Bells, ya tengo como 8 llamadas perdidas de ella y Rosalie —dijo en tono de enfado.

— ¿Rosalie no iba a venir contigo? —dije, más en tono de pregunta que de afirmación.

—Sí, solo que dijo que mejor allá nos esperaba, dice que para tranquilizar a Alice, pero eso lo dudo —dijo lo último en tono burlón.

—Oh —fue lo único que contesté cuando caí en cuenta que no había visto a Rosalie.

—Bueno, Bella, vámonos porque nos van a matar por llegar tarde —dijo en tono serio.

—Vamos —contesté abriendo la puerta de la casa y esperando que Emmett saliera, así poder cerrar la puerta, para luego dirigirme hacia el carro.

Ya estaba subida en el BMW M3 de Rosalie, porque yo no me podía subir en el Jeep de Emmett, debido al tamaño de mi panza.

Me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos mientras nos dirigíamos al centro comercial, estaba pensando qué nombre le pondría al bebé o la bebé, aún no sabía qué era, no quería saber hasta que naciera. Pero ya tenía algunas ideas, si era niño le pondría E.J, aunque sé que Edward me lastimó mucho, quería que tuviera su nombre para recordarme diariamente que él fue alguien en mi vida y J de Jacob, para recordar el verdadero apoyo que puede brindarme un amigo de verdad. Y si era niña le pondría Alice Rosalie, por mis mejores amigas y el apoyo que me habían brindado.

—Bella, Bella, ya llegamos al centro, despierta de tu ensoñación —dijo Emmett.

—Vamos pues —le pedí a Emmett mientras me bajaba del auto—. Emmett, ¿dónde te dijo Rosalie que nos esperaría? —pregunté un poco exasperada.

—En la fuente que está dentro del centro comercial —me contestó Emmett, mientras me empujaba hacia el centro comercial.

Nos dirigimos hacia el lugar donde nos esperarían. Estábamos por llegar a la fuente, cuando vi a Alice, pero antes de llegar junto a ella sentí un líquido caliente recorrer mis piernas y un fuerte dolor abdominal.

Emmett, pensé.

Antes de que pudiera llamarlo, la primera contracción me atravesó fuertemente, obligándome a doblarme sobre mi vientre, gimiendo de dolor. Me asusté e hice lo único que podía hacer:

— ¡Emmett! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. Otra contracción me vino y las lágrimas se me desbordaron. Dolía.

— ¡Bella! —gritaron Alice y Rosalie, acercándose, mientras Emmett estaba en shock.

—Muévete, Emmett —dije como pude, Alice me abrazó con cuidado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—He roto aguas.

— ¡Pero si faltan 4 semanas! —exclamó Rosalie, mientras yo tenía otra contracción.

—Tranquila, Bella, tranquila. Respira, expira, respira, expira —murmuró Alice, extrañamente tranquila—. ¡Emmett, el coche, ahora! —gritó. Y yo que pensaba que estaba tranquila, pensé.

Las chicas me ayudaron a salir, estábamos esperando a Emmett, cuando una contracción me hizo caer de rodillas, Emmett me cogió en brazos y me metió en el coche, Alice se sentó junto a mí y Rosalie en la parte delantera.

—Llama a Jacob —le dije a Alice.

Asintió y cogió el teléfono para llamarlo.

—Dice que nos ve en el hospital.

Apreté los dientes intentando aguantar el dolor.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Jacob se acercó con una silla de ruedas y me llevó a Urgencias. Allí había una mujer de entre 60 y 65 años, tenía el cabello totalmente blanco, unas adorables arrugas y unos ojos color verde pantano muy dulces.

—Buenas tardes, mire, mi amiga está a punto de dar a luz y necesito que la atiendan.

La señora miró por arriba del hombro y asintió cogiendo el teléfono y hablando con alguien. Cuando terminó se acercó y se acuclilló delante de mí tocando mi vientre.

—Aún falta un poco más, un par de horas por lo menos. Tienes que estar tranquila por el bebé, dentro de una hora te pondrán la epidural.

Asentí, me pusieron en una camilla y me llevaron a una habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama con las piernas colgando y Jacob se puso de pie entre mis piernas, y en cada contracción él me abrazaba fuertemente. Cómo me gustaría que fuera Edward el que hiciera eso, pero él no estaba aquí...

Como dijo la enfermera, una hora después me trajeron la epidural, después de ponérmela lo único que sentía con cada contracción era un tirón en el bajo vientre. Me dormí, pero desperté al poco cuando abrieron la puerta, y por ella entró el doctor para revisarme.

—Ya ha dilatado lo suficiente. Prepararemos todo para el parto, tiene que estar tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, me prepararon para el parto y cuando estábamos por salir de la habitación grité:

—Esperen, quiero que Jacob entre —dije mirándolo.

El doctor asintió y Jacob se fue a vestir con la ropa correspondiente.

Una vez en el quirófano y con el doctor entre mis piernas, apreté la mano de Jacob fuertemente.

—De acuerdo, Isabella, cuando le digamos puje. —Unos momentos después me indicaron que íbamos a empezar—. Uno, dos, tres... puje. —Empujé con todas mis fuerzas y así durante repetidas veces—. Pare, no empuje hasta que le diga.

Estábamos en la llamada zona de fuego, por lo que escuché decir al doctor, sentía escozor ahí abajo.

—Uno, dos, tres...puje. —Empujé con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo un dolor inmenso, pero todo valió la pena cuando oí el sonido más maravilloso del mundo... el llanto de mi bebé.

—Es preciosa —comentó una enfermera antes de dejarla en mis brazos, después de haberla limpiado.

Sí, era hermosa, tenía el cabello cobrizo, las facciones de Edward, labios carnosos y rojos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la piel pálida. No sabía de qué color tenía los ojos, ya que era recién nacida y no abriría los ojos hasta más adelante, pero esperaba que tuviera los de Edward.

—Es hermosa —murmuró Jacob.

—Muy hermosa —susurré. La cogieron para poder limpiarme y después enviarme a una habitación, y a mi hija a la incubadora por precaución.

En la habitación me dormí por mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero cuando desperté pedí ver a mi hija. La puerta se abrió y por allí entró una enfermera con mi hija y detrás Rosalie Emmett, Alice y Jacob.

—Sí, es hermosa —comentó Emmett, intentando aminorar el ambiente.

—Ya se lo he dicho yo —dijo Jacob—. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?

—Alice Rosalie Cullen —contesté.

—Hola Allie, bienvenida a la familia —le dijo Jacob, acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

— ¿Allie? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? Alice Rosalie es muy largo.

Rodé los ojos mientras Rosalie y Alice reían. En ese momento Billy y Sara asomaban la cabeza por la puerta.

.

.

.

Pasaron los meses en los que me sumergí en la aventura de ser madre. Los momentos más importantes fueron cuando dio sus primeros pasos, le salieron los dientes, comenzó a gatear, a andar, y cuando dijo su primera palabra: papá.

Allie era una niña muy inteligente y cada día que pasaba estaba más hermosa, no puedo decir que era un angelito porque no era así, tenía una curiosidad por las cosas impresionante. También nos dimos cuenta que tenía el color de ojos de su padre, unos verdes tan puros que cuando los mirabas eran como un libro abierto.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta yanina


	5. capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso

* * *

7 años después...

POV Edward:

Estaba en mi oficina admirando la gran ciudad a través del ventanal, perdido en mis pensamientos. Ya habían pasado 7 años desde que la vi por última vez.

Siempre que pensaba en ella me venían millones de preguntas a la cabeza: ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? ¿Qué hizo con la criatura? ¿Realmente estará sola en este momento de su vida? ¿Me recordará? Claro que te recuerda, estúpido Cullen, tú fuiste una de las personas que más la lastimó. Eso no se olvida fácilmente, me golpeé mentalmente.

Unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

―Pase ―dije con voz autoritaria.

―Buenos días, señor Cullen, quiero infórmale que ya llegó la señorita Black, la persona que recomendó su hermano Jasper como secretaria ―anunció María, mi secretaria.

―Bueno, María, que pase, quiero entrevistarla. Y si realmente es tan buena como dice mi hermano, usted solo se tendrá que quedar una semana para que le enseñe cómo se hacen las cosas en esta empresa. Luego de eso, usted quedará jubilada de esta compañía —añadí amablemente.

―Muchas gracias, señor Cullen, esperemos que sea la persona indicada. —Dicho eso, salió de mi oficina.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio de madera y me senté en mi silla de cuero negro, mientras admiraba la oficina que mi cuñada Alice acababa de remodelar. La oficina era muy bonita, con paredes blancas, un enorme estante de madera donde estaban colocados libros de administración de empresas, justo al lado se encontraban unas plantas; a las que ella llamaba pata de elefante, yo no sabía mucho de plantas.

Alcance a ver una silueta dibujada en el piso, sabía que la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta tenía dudas de entrar, así que solo la invité a pasar.

Al abrir la puerta de madera contemplé a la persona que entró por ella. Esa hermosa figura con muchas curvas, esas piernas de infarto, ese cabello color caoba que caía en suaves rulos hasta su espalda, y finalmente esos ojos que solo reflejaban sorpresa. Al parecer también me reconoció.

― ¿Isabella Swan? —pregunté con duda y sorpresa reflejada en mi voz.

―Yo no soy Isabella Swan, soy Isabella Black, y discúlpeme, señor Cullen, pero me tengo que marchar —contestó con voz dura, y no aquella voz dulce que usaba para dirigirse a mí.

―No, Bella, no te marches. Tú necesitas el empleo y yo a una secretaria.

―Mira, Edward, en primer lugar, no soy Bella, yo no conozco a esa persona. Ella murió el día que me marché de Forks, el día que le dieron la espalda, además, me tienes que tratar con más respeto si quieres que trabaje aquí, porque no eres de mi confianza para tratarme de tú. —Su voz seguía dura, pero reflejaba algo de dolor.

―Bueno, señorita Swan, siéntese. Veo que tiene un muy buen curriculum vitae —dije mientras ella me observaba con atención.

―Señor Cullen, entienda, yo no soy Swan, soy Black.

―Bueno, Bella, perdona, Isabella —me corregí—, yo te conocí cuando tenías el apellido Swan ―le contesté igual de agresivo que ella, ya me estaba cansando de ese modo de tratarme.

―Bueno, señor Cullen, ya le dije que no me gusta que me hable de tú, y quizás me haya conocido en ese tiempo, pero ya pasaron siete años desde ese entonces, y han pasado muchas cosas. Como mi cambio de apellido, al ser adoptada por la familia Black ―me dijo un poco más tranquila―. Aparte, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida privada, estoy aquí para ver si me va a contratar como su secretaria.

―Bueno, por lo que veo, señorita Black, el suyo es uno de los mejores curriculum vitae que he visto. Muy buenas notas en su estudio y muy buenas recomendaciones; aparte una excelente recomendación de mi hermano ―agregué viéndola a los ojos.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Jasper es tu hermano?! —gritó parándose de la silla—. Alice me las va a pagar, ella tenía que saber que Edward era hermano de Jasper. Yo como tonta caí, pero es que yo no sabía que eran hermanos. Jamás le conocí a un hermano. Además Jasper no tiene el apellido Cullen, él es Hale —susurraba mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. La comprensión y sorpresa llegó su rostro—. Ah, recuerdo, él fue adoptado cuando tenía 16 años, cómo saber quién era su hermano. Me tengo que ir de aquí, que Emmett me preste dinero, él quiere mucho a mi hija, jamás se negaría a nada que fuera por su bien y el mío. Sí, sí, luego buscaré otro empleo y me iré de esta ciudad —terminó con su monólogo y dio un gran suspiro.

Espera, espera, ella dijo... ¿hija? Tengo una hija, una niña, no, no puedo dejarla así, sin comer y apenas sobreviviendo. Yo tengo mucho dinero, no pasará hambre ni frío mientras yo pueda protegerlas, pensé.

―Quedas contratada —dije antes de que se arrepintiera—. Empiezas mañana mismo —añadí mientras me acercaba a ella y colocaba mis manos sobre sus mejillas―. Te quiero —susurré, no supe de dónde salieron esas palabras.

Bella se alejó rápidamente de mi contacto y me empezó a gritar muy enojada.

― ¡¿Quererme?! Se nota que no tienes muy claro ese concepto, Edward. Querer es respetar, es estar para esa persona las 24 horas del día, apoyarla, y ayudarla con sus

problemas. No dejarla sola. Así que no me vengas con esas idioteces de "Te quiero", cuando ni siquiera sabes el significado —dijo con voz dolida.

Otra cosa, la Isabella que tú conociste murió hace mucho tiempo y quedó la Isabella que no se deja de nadie, que lucha, que se esfuerza por lo que quiere. Ya dejé de ser la tierna y dulce, que se deja pisotear por todo el que quiera, así que si sigues queriendo que trabaje contigo; muy bien, solo lo acepto porque necesito el dinero, pero no quiero que esto se salga del ámbito profesional y se vaya a lo personal. Tú serás mi jefe y yo tu secretaria, me tratarás con respeto y evitarás llamarme de tú. Si no aceptas mis términos no aceptaré la propuesta de trabajo y no firmaré el contrato que me estás ofreciendo —me informó y su mirada era retadora.

―Está bien, señorita Black, acepto sus términos. —Le tendí el contrato que estaba en una carpeta amarilla, con eso podría aclarar sus dudas.

Lo tomó, y en ese momento su mano rozó la mía, y sentí esa corriente eléctrica que siempre sentía con ella cuando era más joven.

Lo leyó con detenimiento y lo firmó. Hecho eso, se levantó de la silla.

―Muy bien, nos vemos mañana a las 9:00 a.m. —dijo saliendo de la oficina, dejándome con dolor, al confirmar por mí mismo que fui la persona que más la dañó.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Yanina


	6. capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso.

* * *

POV Bella:

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de esa oficina. Caminé hasta el estacionamiento, busqué rápidamente mi auto, saqué mis llaves de la bolsa negra, que es donde siempre las cargaba, y arranqué. No supe cómo rayos llegué a mi casa con un montón de lágrimas en los ojos. Si Alice pensaba que iba a salir de esta sin ningún regaño, se equivocaba. Traté de tranquilizarme, abrí lentamente la puerta y entré a mi casa. Ahí estaba Jacob, sentado en la sala viendo la televisión. En cuanto me vio, la apagó y se acercó a mí. Acarició mis mejillas, y al sentir su toque, bajé la cabeza.

―Bella, ¿qué sucede? ―Estaba preocupado.

―Jacob ―fue lo único que logré decir antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando sin poder detener los gemidos de dolor. Ese dolor que sólo me producía él.

―Isabella, dime qué tienes. Me estás preocupando. ―Me cargó y me llevó al sillón, para sentarse luego a mi lado.

―Olvídalo, Jake. Solo dime, ¿dónde está Allie? ―Empecé a secarme las lágrimas, tratando de levantarme, pero él me detuvo.

―Allie está con Emmett. Él y Rosalie la llevaron al cine. ―Su tono de voz se suavizó―. Por favor, dime qué tienes, Bella, me preocupas demasiado. ―Me abrazó.

―Lo vi, Jacob, lo vi.

― ¿A quién viste, Bella? Dime. ―Alzó un poco la voz por la desesperación que lo embargaba.

―A Edward Cullen, él es mi nuevo jefe. ―Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

―Cálmate, por favor.

― ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ―grité algo histérica―. Si mi nuevo jefe fue el mismo hombre que a mis 15 años me humilló, me maltrató, me quitó mi virginidad y me dejó embarazada. Y por si no fuera poco, después de 7 años, viene y me dice que me quiere. ¿Así quieres que me calme? ―Pobre Jake, él no se merecía mis gritos.

―Y la pregunta es… ¿tú lo sigues queriendo?

Esa pregunta me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

―Claro que no, Jacob. Ya no lo quiero ―respondí después de un largo silencio, dudando de mi propia respuesta.

―No sé a quién quieres engañar, Bella, pero no a mí. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que lo sigues queriendo? Si no lo hicieras, no estarías así. Realmente no te importaría, porque solo sería trabajo, y no hubieras dudado al responder. Otra cosa que confirma tu mentira es que cada vez que me levanto al baño por las noches, paso por tu cuarto y escuchó como lo llamas entre sueños. ―Me sorprendió su tranquilidad al hablar.

―Es verdad, Jake, lo sigo amando ―dije algo tímida―, pero no dejaré que me dañe otra vez. Prometí olvidarlo, y lo lograré con determinación.

―Cómo me gustaría no verte sufrir más. Ojalá pudiera mandar, en el alma, la libertad para que lo olvidaras y no te dañara tanto, pero no se puede. ―Suspiró―. No quiero que cuando llegue Allie te vea así. ―Secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos y nos abrazamos.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida en los brazos de Jacob, realmente me reconfortaban.

.

.

.

Escuché a lo lejos el sonido infernal de un despertador que no conocía, y a continuación, percibí que alguien se movía detrás de mí. Ese ruido tan molesto dejó de sonar y me removí en la cama… Esperen ¿cama? Yo me dormí en el sillón, pensé.

Me levanté y enfrente de mí se encontraban Allie y Jacob.

―Buenos días, tienes que ir a trabajar ―señaló Jacob.

―Sí, mami, me tienes que llevar al colegio ―dijo mi pequeña cruzando sus pequeños bracitos y poniendo un puchero marca Alice.

― ¿Qué?

―Sí, ma, ya es tarde, son las 7:40 a.m. Lo bueno es que el tío Jake es tan lindo que me dio de desayunar. También me peinó, pero su peinado no me gusta, mami, ¿me

puedes volver a peinar? ―Me miró, pero después se dirigió a su tío―: Lo siento, tío, pero es la verdad.

―Sí, amor, claro que te peinaré, pero antes debo bañarme.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaba bañada y cambiada con una falda que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, una blusa blanca holanes en el cuello y con botones a lo largo. Me puse un par de zapatos negros, con muy poco tacón, porque, aunque mi personalidad no sea la misma de cuando tenía quince años, mi torpeza estaba intacta.

Salí de la habitación, no me maquillaba porque, realmente, no me parecía necesario.

Mi princesa me esperaba en el sillón, estaba viendo su caricatura favorita, Los Padrinos Mágicos. Me acerqué a ella con un peine y una liga; recogí su cabellera indomable color bronce, en una coleta. Cuando terminé dejé un beso en su mejilla y ella me devolvió una gran sonrisa, sin uno de sus dientes frontales, pero aun así, hermosa.

―Mami, ¿nos vamos? Ya quiero llegar al colegio, mi amiga Lorena me dijo que tenía una nueva muñeca que hablaba y comía. ―Se encontraba muy emocionada―. Ya la quiero ver.

―Sí, amor, ya nos vamos, pero primero dale a tu tío Jake las gracias por darte de desayunar y cambiarte con tu uniforme. ―Saqué una barra de cereal que había en mi bolso, era lo único que comía por las mañanas.

―Ya mami ―dijo mi pequeña mientras se acercaba a mi lado dando saltitos―. ¿Ya nos podemos ir? ¿Ahora sí?

―Vámonos. ―Abrí la puerta blanca de madera para salir.

― ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ―me dijo mi hija en tono inocente, mientras abría la puerta del auto para que suba.

Mi camioneta era un Chevrolet Pick up Truck 1953. Me subí también y me aseguré de que tuviera puesto el cinturón.

―Claro —le contesté.

― ¿Cómo se llama mi papá? ―Me dejó en blanco, no sabía qué contestarle, nunca había preguntado por él; hasta hoy.

―Pues… Se llama Mike ―mentí. No quería que supiera su verdadero nombre. Mucho menos ahora que estoy trabajando con él―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, princesa?

―Porque en la escuela me dicen que no tengo papá, entonces yo les digo que sí. Les digo lo que tú me dices, que está viajando, y una niña muy mala llamada Jane me dice que no es cierto. Que mi papá no me quiere y por eso me dejó. ¿Verdad que no? ―Tenía un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

―Claro que no, cielo, eso no es verdad. Tu papi nos quiere mucho, pero está de viaje. ―Mi voz estaba calmada. Otra mentira más en mi vida, pensé.

En el resto del camino, ninguna habló. Cuando llegamos, la saqué del auto y la agarré de la mano para llevarla a su salón de clases. La dejé en la puerta, me puse de cuclillas y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

―Adiós, mami ―se despidió, agitando su manito y metiéndose al salón.

Regresé a mi auto, decidida a ir a mi trabajo con el odioso de Edward Cullen.

Me deleité con el tamaño de la gran empresa que se extendía frente a mí. Entré por las grandes puertas de cristal y me dirigí al elevador. Cuando estuve dentro miré mi reloj, aún faltaban treinta minutos para el horario de entrada. No se podía quejar por impuntualidad, pensé.

—Oficina 355… Oficina 355 ―me repetía varias veces.

¡Es esta! Estaba parada en la mitad del pasillo nueve, y en la puerta había una placa color bronce que citaba:

"Edward Cullen, presidente y dueño de Empresas C."

Toqué un par de veces, pero nadie atendía, abrí cuidadosamente la puerta y allí se encontraba el jodido acosador Adonis, con una tipa besándolo como si se lo quisiera comer.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Yanina


	7. capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso

* * *

POV Bella:

La escena que se presentaba era algo que nunca pensé ver, claro, lo normal era encontrarme con Edward escribiendo algo en su portátil.

La cara de Edward no tenía nada de arrepentimiento al verme parada en el umbral de su oficina.

—Señorita Black, ¿acaso no la enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —preguntó con cinismo y viéndome a la cara.

¿Este hombre no tenía descaro alguno?, pensé.

—Claro que sí, pero creo que a usted no le enseñaron a que aquí es un lugar donde no se debe hacer exhibicionismo —dije en un tono mordaz.

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y ordenó a la prostituta acompañante salir de ahí. Digo prostituta porque su atuendo no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su vestido era tan corto que con trabajo le tapaba el trasero, y en la parte superior apenas le tapaba los pechos. Al pasar por mi lado me miró con rencor y coraje.

Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra, pensé.

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, ya estábamos solos y eso era lo que más temía.

—Señorita, cuide su modo de hablar conmigo, no olvide que yo soy su jefe.

—Eso nunca lo olvido —contesté entre dientes. Se acercó mucho a mí y me acarició los labios con mucha dulzura, mientras yo solo pensaba en que no iba a volver a caer en su juego—. Suéltame, Cullen, tú no me vas a volver a utilizar —le dije mientras me alejaba de su contacto.

—Señorita Black, prometo que será mía, como ya lo fue una vez, es una promesa —me aseguró con voz dura y un tono un poco mordaz—. Bueno, ahora usted es mi nueva secretaria, organice todos estos documentos —dijo señalando una gran pila de documentos en su escritorio.

Son documentos para nuevos proyectos de esta empresa y empresas futuras con las cuales pienso asociarme, quiero que los organice por prioridad, también quiero que

saque una cuenta aproximada de cuántos ingresos le generaría a nuestra empresa. Y tiene hasta... —dijo mirando su reloj—, hasta las 6:30 p.m. para traerlos a mi oficina, quiero que esté todo en orden para entonces. Otra cosa, le puede preguntar a María si no entiende algo, solo si no entiende, no quiero que la moleste para nada más. Gracias, señorita Black, ya se puede retirar —dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha indicándome que saliera.

Solo pude contemplar la gran pila de documentos y pensar cómo rayos quería que acabara todo eso en ese lapso tan corto de tiempo.

Salí resignada y decidida a hacer todo lo que me había pedido, no dejaría que me hiciera sentir mal por nada del mundo.

Me dirigí a los escritorios colocados afuera de la oficina de Edward, me senté en el mío y empecé a trabajar. Saludé a María cuando llegó y no tuve más noción del tiempo que pasaba. Me enfrasqué tanto en mi trabajo, que cuando lo terminé y volteé a ver mi reloj solo faltaban 10 minutos para la hora determinada de entrega. Así que apagué la computadora, agarré todos los documentos y toqué dos veces la puerta de su oficina.

—Pase. —Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Entré y me dirigí con paso firme a su escritorio a dejar los documentos.

—Al parecer está todo correcto —dijo Edward, mientras leía con detenimiento los documentos.

—Bueno, jefe, si no se le ofrece nada más, ¿me puedo retirar? —pregunté tranquilamente al saber que había cumplido con todo el trabajo.

—Sí, señorita Black, ya se puede retirar si usted lo desea —dijo parándose de la silla y antes de que yo llegara a la puerta él la abrió cortésmente, y me sonrió.

Salí de esa oficina, recogí mi bolsa de cuero negro mientras veía como Edward subía al ascensor.

.

Subí a mi camioneta, metí la llave, mientas intentaba hacer que este cacharro encendiera, pero por más intentos que hiciera no prendía, golpeé mi cabeza contra el volante, mientras maldecía una y otra vez porque no prendía.

Resignada bajé de mi camioneta y caminé por el estacionamiento en busca de ayuda, pero nada. Así que regresé a mi carro y cuál fue mi gran sorpresa, que justo Edward Cullen tuvo que estacionar su vehículo junto al mío. Rogué al cielo que no se diera

cuenta de mi presencia, y subiera a su carro como si nada, pero como siempre Dios me odiaba.

—Hola, señorita Black, pensé que ya se había marchado a su casa —dijo con un tono de voz amable.

—Bueno, señor Cullen, mi camioneta se descompuso y regresé para bajar algunas cosas que voy a ocupar, para después poder macharme en un taxi —le contesté con un tono de voz entre odioso y de fastidio.

—La puedo llevar, si quiere —ofreció con voz amable, algo raro en él.

—No, gracias, ya estoy grandecita para tomar un taxi, pero de todos modos gracias por su ofrecimiento —le dije con voz fastidiada de que no me dejara en paz.

—No le estoy preguntando, señorita Black, es una orden, y como empleada que es debe obedecer —replicó con voz fuerte y dura.

—Bueno, señor Cullen, por si no lo ha notado ya no estamos en hora de trabajo y otra cosa, ya no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no deseo —dije con voz retadora, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Eso crees tú —comentó, mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos como un costal de papas, luego abrió la puerta del copiloto, me colocó en ese asiento y cerró con seguro para que no saliera, después corrió a la puerta del piloto y se subió.

— ¡Ayúdenme, me tienen secuestrada! —gritaba muy fuerte para que Edward me bajara de ese auto.

—Bella, grita todo lo que quieras, no te harán caso.

Seguí gritando durante un tiempo, hasta que detuvo el auto.

—Bueno, mientras tú gritabas y pataleabas como una niña pequeña, yo te traje a tu casa —dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Volteé a ver la ventana y era verdad, estábamos en mi edificio

— ¿Cómo rayos sabes dónde vivo? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Bueno, en tu curriculum viene y simplemente me lo aprendí, y gracias a eso aquí estamos —dijo tranquilo y sonriendo.

—Ok, gracias por traerme, no era necesario, adiós —dije mientras abría la puerta para bajarme lo más rápido posible. Al bajarme veo que también Edward se baja y me empiezo a alarmar—. ¿A dónde vas? —le pregunto.

—Bueno, ya que tú no me invitaste a pasar a tu departamento a tomar un café como muestra de agradecimiento, me auto invito —me contestó como si nada.

—No, no, no —le dije—. Tú no vas a subir a ningún lado, ya te puedes ir, porque seguro una de tus mujeres de la vida galante te debe estar esperando. Yo tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer, no estoy para soportarte.

—No, Bella, no tengo nada que hacer, y quiero conocer las condiciones en las que mi supuesta hija está viviendo —me dijo muy tranquilo.

—Nada de supuesta hija, Edward, es tu hija y si no lo quieres creer... pues tú sabrás. Tú no vas a entrar a esa casa, porque tú tienes terminantemente prohibido verla, tocarla o mirarla, ¿entiendes? Es solo mía, ¿escuchaste? ¡Mía! —grité con tono enojado.

—Pues mira, Isabella, o me dejas ver a mi hija hoy mismo por las buenas o por las malas, tú escoges. Pero por las malas puede tornarse todo muy feo, así que no me pongas a prueba, porque no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver. —También su tono de voz era enojado.

—Pues por mí puede ser a las malas, Edward, es mi hija y yo decido lo que es mejor para ella —le dije como retándolo, ya estaba harta de esta situación.

—Bueno, si por las malas lo quieres, así lo haré, Bella. Pero que no se te olvide que soy muy rico y si no me dejas ver a mi hija hoy mismo, soy capaz de contratar a la mejor abogada del mundo y te juro por lo más valioso en mi vida que te la quito, ¿escuchaste bien?, te la quito. Así que te voy a volver a hacer la pregunta —me dijo con tono mordaz—. ¿Me vas a dejar ver a mi hija hoy? —me preguntó—. Solo responde con un sencillo sí o no.

—Sí —contesté con miedo y angustia en mi voz—. Pero con mis condiciones, solo así acepto, si no me puedes traer a quien quieras, que yo voy a luchar por mi hija con uñas y dientes, ¿te queda claro?

—Está bien, escucho tus condiciones.

—Bueno, Edward, solo hay 2 y son muy sencillas. La primera, no le digas que eres su padre, bueno, no por lo pronto. Y la segunda, no dejes que se encariñe contigo, porque yo no la quiero ver sufrir.

—Está bien, acepto —solo dijo eso y se encaminó al edificio donde yo vivía.

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Yanina


	8. capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso

* * *

POV Edward:

Cuando la vi por primera vez fue la sensación más placentera que me pudo suceder. Ahí estaba ella, mi pequeña hija, frente a mí, tan parecida a mí en lo físico, sus ojos, su cara, todo ella, era tan hermosa, que no podía creer que hubiera perdido 7 años de mi vida siendo un patán.

—Hola pequeña —dijo Bella mientras la niña se acercaba y le daba un abrazo, Bella al ver que se acercaba estiró sus brazos para recibirla.

—Hola mami, ¿a que no te la crees? El tío Jacob me dijo que me llevaba al centro de compras si me dabas permiso, ¿verdad que sí me vas a dejar? —preguntó poniendo una extraña cara de perrito atropellado, y fue cuando me di cuenta que era la misma cara que hacía Alice cuando quería algo. Me reí por lo bajo.

—Claro que sí te dejo ir, pero saluda primero —le contestó Bella viéndome a mí.

—No, mami, yo ni lo conozco, tú me dijiste que no me acercara a personas que no conozco —le dijo a Bella con una voz muy dulce, parecida a la de ella.

—Me alegra que me estés haciendo caso —le dijo Bella—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Jacob? —le preguntó a la pequeña princesa, definitivamente ese sería su apodo, pequeña princesa. Pero qué rayos estás pensado, Edward, me regañé a mí mismo. Acuérdate que no te puedes encariñar con la niña, por lo tanto cero apodos, me recordé mentalmente.

—Me está esperando en su carro para irnos al centro comercial —dijo la niña respondiendo a la pregunta de Bella.

—Bueno, pero antes de irte quiero que conozcas a alguien. —Me señaló, haciendo referencia a que ese alguien era yo.

—Hola. —Se me acercó la pequeña—. Mi nombre es Alice Rosalie, pero me gusta que me digan Allie —me explicó la pequeña, mientras me extendía la mano para que la tomara y con mucho gusto la acepté.

—Bueno, hola, yo me llamo Edward Cullen —le dije mientras agitaba su mano de arriba abajo.

— ¿Te apellidas Cullen? —me preguntó, era muy curiosa a su corta edad.

—Sí —respondí.

—Oh, entonces, ¿tú conoces a mi papá? Se llama Mike Cullen, bueno eso me dijo mi mami.

Giré la cabeza para ver a Bella, preguntándole con la mirada por qué rayos le había mentido a la pequeña.

—Lo siento, Allie, pero no lo conozco. Pero si aparece yo le digo que tiene a una pequeña niña muy hermosa y que lo quiere mucho, ¿de acuerdo? —le contesté con amor y cariño impregnado en mi voz, que era lo único que podía haber en mi voz cuando estaba con Allie.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta, para dirigirse al centro comercial me imagino.

—Ahora sí, Bella, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a la niña? —le reclamé, porque realmente me molestaba que no le pudiera decir la verdad sobre mi nombre.

—Se lo dije porque pensé que nunca te enterarías y ella sería feliz en conocer una historia diferente a la que en realidad es. Que por lo menos ella piense que su padre la quiso y que no sepa que la aventó a la nada junto a su madre —me contestó con un tono de alteración en la voz.

—Yo las quiero a las dos y no te aventé a la nada como tú dices, tenía mis propias razones, aunque hoy sé que no son realidad, en ese tiempo pensé que sí lo eran.

—Ja, ja, ja. ¿Querernos? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Sí, creo que tú quieres de un modo un poquitín raro, porque eso de besarte en una oficina con otra persona después de decirme que me amabas... —dijo con ironía—. Oh Dios, Edward, acabas de decir que nos quieres, corre y búscate a tu mujer de la vida galante para que te beses con ella, para que yo así sepa que me lo estás diciendo de verdad —me volvió a atacar Bella.

—Si contraté a una mujer de la vida galante, como tú le dices, fue única y exclusivamente para que sintieras celos, los mismos que yo sentí cuando te seguí hasta aquí y te vi cómo te abalanzabas a los brazos de otro —le repliqué, descubriendo que, por la rabia que me invadía, dije lo que no debía decir.

— ¿Me seguiste?, ¿cómo tienes el descaro de seguirme? Y a ti qué si ya tengo novio, no pensabas que te iba a esperar hasta que se te diera la gana, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, te seguí. Pero solo porque quería ver con quién estaba viviendo mi hija, si era un buen ejemplo para ella —le dije con calma, esperando que mi voz la tranquilizara.

—Uy, sí, mira quién habla de buen ejemplo, el que la abandonó cuando aún ni nacía. Mejor ya no digas más estupideces, Edward, que de verdad no estoy de humor para soportarte.

Se veía tan dulce enojada, con sus labios levemente fruncidos, que no pude evitar besarla. Así fue, la besé con toda la pasión y ternura que había estado guardando todos estos años, y cuando sentí que ella me correspondía fui el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Hasta que se separó bruscamente de mí y me dio una bofetada en la cara, que me dejó toda la mano marcada en un tono rojo y pude sentir como bombeaba mi sangre por ahí.

—Lárgate, Edward, ya no te quiero ver. ¡Lárgate! —me gritó con furia y enojo, que era lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Bueno, me voy, pero eso sí, Bella, el recuerdo de ese beso... ni la cachetada más fuerte que me pueda dar alguien en el mundo me lo va a quitar —fue lo último que dije antes de retirarme.

POV Bella:

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, no lo sabía, pero me dolía ser tan débil, no poderme resistir a pesar de jurarme que no caería en sus garras. Pero es que la oveja era tan débil y vulnerable cuando el león estaba cerca, que por más que se esforzara, sabía que lo amaba tanto que no resistiría mucho tiempo. Estaba demasiado consciente que solo era una débil y torpe oveja ante el inminente ataque de aquel león, de ese león que me robaba el aliento y las lágrimas cada noche.

Un fuerte ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que estaba sonado el timbre. Me levanté y abrí la puerta sin preguntar quién, fue entonces que vi la enorme silueta que solo podía pertenecer a Charlie, y lo único que hice fue preguntar:

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

* * *

Gracias a mi beta Yanina


	9. capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso

* * *

POV Bella:

— ¿Pero qué rayos haces tú aquí? —le pregunté a Charlie con un tono de voz muy amable, para ser una persona que me lastimó bastante.

—Vengo a arreglar las cosas contigo, eres mi hija —me dijo con ternura en su voz.

— ¿No crees que es ya es tarde? 7 años tarde, para ser más exacta —le dije con ironía en la voz.

—No, Bella, nunca es tarde. Hija, sé que me equivoqué, que te dejé en una época demasiado difícil, que no te apoyé como lo debería hacer un padre, pero no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy. Después de que te fuiste, después de tranquilizarme, me di cuenta de mi error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya te habías ido, yo mismo te dejé ir y eso, escúchame bien, Isabella, no me lo voy a perdonar, porque eso no se le hace a una hija —me dijo con cierto tono de arrepentimiento.

—Exacto, eso no se le hace a una hija ni por más furioso que estés. No sabes lo que yo he sufrido porque no he contado con tu apoyo, ni el tuyo ni el de Edward. No sabes los insultos que recibía día con día por el concepto que tienen las personas sobre las embarazadas en esa edad. No sabes cómo se siente el tener hambre cuando estás embazada y saber que no solo eres tú, si no también es otra persona la que tiene. No sabes lo que es no tener un techo. No sabes lo que es sufrir realmente por no tener a nadie a tu lado que te apoye —le dije con furia.

—Perdona, hija, por todo el daño que te hice, pero entiende, estaba cegado por el odio y la decepción al pensar que no te eduqué bien —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—Tu palabra de perdón y tu discurso conmigo no funcionan, y lo siento porque estés decepcionado, pero yo no me siento así. ¿Sabes?, a pesar de todo acabé una carrera en Contabilidad y logré graduarme con honores, pero sobre todo no le dejé de dar amor y cariño a mi hija en cualquier momento de su vida, y le enseñé a no tener complejos y a ser fuerte, algo que tú no me enseñaste. Otra cosa, Charlie, vete de mi casa por favor —le dije abriendo la puerta y señalándole con mi mano que se fuera.

Charlie salió cabizbajo, pero no me importó. Lo único que hice fue llorar más, y agradecí en ese momento que Jake se haya llevado a Allie, pero necesitaba hablar con él, solo con Jake me podría desahogar.

Corrí a mi celular y marqué el número 2 de llamado rápido, se escuchó el tono de llamada 3 veces y luego un: Hola, con una voz demasiado grave, dejándome saber que sí era el número de Jake.

—Hola Jake —dije entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué tienes, Bella? —Se escuchaba el tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Cha… Charlie estuvo aquí —terminé de decir con dificultad.

—Tranquilízate, voy para allá lo más rápido que pueda, aunque debo decir que tu hija me dejará en la ruina —lo dijo en un tono como de broma, intentando hacerme reír, pero en estos momentos no tenía demasiadas ganas de reír.

Solo me limité a decir un leve—: Ok. —Y colgué el teléfono.

POV Edward:

Al llegar a mi departamento me puse a pensar en lo que pasó hace tantos años atrás, y en cómo es que pude llegar a perderme la vida de un ser hermoso, que no tuvo la culpa de nada. Me di cuenta después de tanto pensar, que el amor no tiene fecha de vigencia, y que el mundo está lleno de egoísmo o amor por uno mismo. En ese tiempo yo no quería ser tan egoísta como para condenar a Bella, y que un día ella se diera cuenta que ya no me amaba y que solo empezamos a realizar una vida juntos por un embarazo que no fue planeado con anterioridad, no quería ser yo el que sufriera, pero sin darme cuenta nos estaba lastimando a los dos.

POV Bella:

— ¿Sabes?, Jacob, estoy enfadada, estoy apenada, estoy triste, estoy angustiada, estoy cansada. No puedo dejar de pensar, no sé si estoy obcecada, pero me siento engañada. ¿Por qué no hablamos claro? ¿Por qué, siendo tan fácil, intentamos ocultarlo? No entiendo nada, me decepcionan las personas, me siento decepcionada de mí misma, por no haberme dado cuenta, por no haberme enterado.

—Bella, explícate mejor —me dijo Jacob, que desde hace más de una hora ya estaba en casa escuchándome como el buen amigo que es.

—Estoy cansada de ocultar todo lo que siento por Edward, ya estoy cansada de creer que me ama, enamorarme como una ilusa de él y volver a caer una y otra vez. Quiero que quede todo claro, porque mis sentimientos para con él no son tan fáciles de ocultar, y ella —le dije señalando a Allie, que estaba dormida en el sillón que estaba enfrente—, será la más afectada en esto.

—Pues ve y dile todo esto que me estás diciendo a mí, dile lo que sientes, tus miedos, hablen, que él te dé sus argumentos de todo lo que pasó, y por favor escúchalo —dijo mi amigo con tono de súplica.

— ¿Pero es que no comprendes todo el daño que me hizo?, ¿o es que ya no recuerdas todo lo que sufrí? —le cuestioné con un tono de enojo en la voz.

—Claro que lo entiendo, Bella, pero quién crees que te escucha gritar día con día su nombre por las noches, quién crees que es el que ve tu dolor al tener que tratar con él a diario, quién crees que es el que ve que lo sigues amando a pesar de lo que pasó —dijo Jacob con un tono furioso en la voz.

—Bueno, ya hay que cambiar de tema, que no quiero salir peleada contigo —le dije a Jacob un poco más relajada—. Bueno, Jake, ¿sabes cómo es que supo Charlie dónde estaba yo? —le pregunté, de verdad quería saber cómo fue que Charlie se enteró dónde estaba.

—Bueno, Bella, ¿quieres la verdad o quieres la mentira que te va a gustar? —me dijo Jake en un tono serio.

— ¡Jacob Black, dime la verdad ya! —le grité, pero enseguida me callé al recordar que Allie estaba dormida.

—Está bien, te lo diré. Hace como 2 semanas mi papá se encontró con Charlie, empezaron a platicar y de ahí salió el tema sobre ti, de lo mucho que te extrañaba, entonces papá le dijo que hablara conmigo, y bueno yo le dije que viniera a hablar contigo —dijo como si nada.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Maldita sea, Jacob, yo no quiero hablar con ese hombre! —le dije más molesta.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero tienes que hablar con él y como lo corriste, antes de venir aquí contigo, le hablé, le dije que ya estabas más tranquila y que querías hablar con él.

— ¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

* * *

PERDON PERO MI MUSA SE LARGO DE VACACIONES Y NO SABÍA COMO SEGUIR CON EL CAPITULO SE LOS JURO ASÍ QUE MIL PERDON Y AUNQUE ME GUSTO EL CAPITULO NO LO SE DEJEN USTEDES UN COMENTARIO PARA YO SABER a y pasen a ver mi nueva historia se llama como impedir una boda y gracias a mi beta Yanina


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, y la historia mía prohibida usarla en otras páginas sin mi permiso

POV Bella:

Aquí estaba, en la puerta de uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Seattle, junto con Jacob, que no sé cómo rayos me convenció para venir a hablar con mi "padre".

—Lista, Belly —me susurró en el oído.

—La verdad no, pero no tengo escapatoria, ¿verdad?

—Ja, ja, como siempre tan sabia, pequeña —me dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

—Jacob —le dije llamando su atención.

—Mande, hermanita.

Solo pude rodar los ojos ante la palabra hermanita. — ¿Dónde se quedó Allie? —pregunté curiosa por mi hija.

—No te preocupes, se quedó con la mejor niñera del mundo —me contestó.

— ¿Por mejor niñera te refieres a Alice? —le pregunté en tono paranoico en la voz.

—Exacto, Belly, no tiene por qué preocuparte.

—Santo Dios, Jake, ¿quieres que no me preocupe por mi hija y la dejas con una mujer que con trabajo se cuida a ella sola y es una loca por las compras? —le dije con tono de frustración.

—Igual que tu hija —dijo Jacob riéndose.

— ¡Jacob! —grité un poco frustrada.

—Tranquila, Belly, inhala exhala, inhala exhala, ya verás que ella la cuida bien.

—Más te vale, Jacob Black, porque si no vete despidiendo de la ilusión de llegar a ser padre, porque ese día jamás llagará.

—Ok, Belly, tranquilízate —me dijo Jacob, un poco descompuesto por mi amenaza.

—Disculpen, jóvenes —nos dijo un hombre de mediana edad con traje muy elegante, en el cual tenía una placa donde remarcaba el nombre de José—. Hoy seré su mesero, les llevaré a su mesa donde les esperan sus acompañantes, síganme por favor.

Jacob y yo nos dimos una mirada rápida y seguimos al hombre.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa Charlie no estaba solo, tenía compañía. Rayos, ahora no solo tengo que aguantar a Charlie, sino también a su acompañante, sí que la velada mejoraba, pensé con sarcasmo.

Jacob saludó con un "Buenas noches", y yo solo les dediqué una sonrisa forzada a los dos individuos sentados en la mesa.

—Buenas noches —dijo Charlie, después se levantó y me retiró la silla, me senté en la dichosa silla y Jacob se sentó en la que estaba justo a mi lado.

—Bueno, Isabella, quiero presentarte a mi novia Esme.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la señora alta, de pelo chino hasta la cintura color cobrizo y de piel blanca como la nieve.

—Ni tanto —repliqué en voz baja.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo ella.

—Nada, que el gusto es mío —contesté con la sonrisa forzada.

Justo en ese momento apareció José y nos dio la carta, nos dijo las especialidades y se alejó para que pudiéramos elegir.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a tolerar tanto tiempo estar aquí, así que fui al punto, bajé la carta a la mesa y le dije a Charlie—: Bueno, Charlie, ¿y qué querías hablar conmigo después de todos estos años?

—Hija mía, bue...

Comenzó diciendo, pero lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera—: Charlie, solo quería dejar en claro que no soy tu hija, yo tengo a otros padres. Ahora sí, sabiendo esto, puedes seguir con tu discurso —dije en un tono un poco grosero.

Esme y Jacob se me quedaron viendo feo, pero qué más me daba, yo solo dije la verdad.

—Bueno, Bella —continuó Charlie—, solo quería pedirte que me perdonaras por todo el mal que te hice, de verdad estoy muy arrepentido, y si algo yo te enseñé fue a perdonar siempre. Así que por favor perdóname, todos cometemos errores, por desgracia el mío fue grande y siempre me arrepentiré, pero rayos, Bella, deja de ser tan cabezona y déjame entrar en tu vida de nuevo, conocer a mi nieta. —Iba a hablar, pero levantó el dedo en señal de que lo dejara continuar, así que lo hice—. Déjame conocerte a ti, apoyarte, no guardes rencor en tu corazón, ese es un sentimiento muy feo, Bella, que no te deja crecer como persona y te empequeñece. No te digo que me dejes ser de nuevo tu padre, pero sí te pido que veas en mí a una persona con la que puedas contar en algún problema. Bueno, Bella, qué piensas de esto que te digo, ¿sí me darás la oportunidad? —me preguntó esperanzado.

—Mira, Charlie, yo ya hice mi vida, no ocupo a alguien que me ayude con mis problemas, para eso ya cuento con unos padres muy buenos que me apoyan en todo. Tú perdiste tu oportunidad y no te guardo rencor, es más ya estás perdonado, pero por favor aléjate de mí y déjame en paz con mi hija, no te necesitamos más. Sí, te necesité, pero ese tiempo ya pasó, y no estoy dispuesta a que te aparezcas un día así como así en la puerta de mi casa, diciéndome perdóname por un daño ya ocasionado y luego pretendas meterte en mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. —Dicho esto me levanté echando maldiciones, sabía que todo esto saldría mal—. Jacob, ya vámonos —le dije mientras tomaba mi bolsa.

Jacob inmediatamente, al ver mi estado de furia, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y les dijo—: Que tengan una bonita noche y que disfruten de su cena.

Me encaminé a la puerta del restaurante casi corriendo, quería alejarme cuanto antes de ese lugar y de Charlie.

Jacob me seguía el paso y me detuvo poniéndome la mano en el brazo, haciendo que volteara a verle.

—Bella, no te puedes ir así, todavía no has escuchado todo lo que te tiene que decir —dijo Jacob con un poco de enojo en la voz.

—Es que no entiendes tú, ¡no quiero hablar con él! —le dije gritando—. No comprendes que me duelen sus palabras.

—Y tú no entiendes, Bella, que yo quiero lo mejor para ti, ¡te quiero!, y no como una hermana, sino como un hombre que ama a una mujer y te intento ayudar para que dejes de sufrir. Incluso te he dicho que vayas y hables con Cullen, a pesar del dolor que yo pueda sentir. Rayos, Bella, mejor dejemos esto aquí y subamos al carro —dijo más calmado.

—No, nada de eso, Jacob, me tienes que explicar todo esto que me acabas de decir, no pienses que me voy a quedar sin una explicación.

—No era mi intención decir eso, Bella, por favor olvídalo, no ha pasado nada, sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas, sigamos siendo amigos, todos felices y contentos como siempre —dijo Jacob, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento donde estaba el coche.

—Es que no entiendes, Jacob —dije furiosa—. No puedes decirme te quiero y pretender que siga mi vida como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no me hubieras dicho nada. ¡Rayos, Jacob, detente y escúchame que quiero hablar contigo! —grité.

—No, Bella, volvamos a casa, y sigamos nuestra vida normal —dijo abriendo el coche para montarse.

Yo abrí la puerta del copiloto.

— ¡Por qué eres tan cabezota! —grité frustrada.

—No soy cabezota, Bella, soy realista, tú amarás a Cullen siempre y yo por más que me esfuerce siempre seré el tonto amigo que se enamoró de ti y listo.

Esas palabras me dejaron sin contestación, ¿realmente yo era así de tonta, como para seguir amando a un hombre que no me amaba o solo era un capricho? El resto del camino pasó en silencio, él no habló, yo no hablé, y así llegué a casa, pensando que mi visión se cumplió, yo misma dije hoy no va a ser una gran noche y así fue.

* * *

MIL Disculpas toda la culpa de que este capitulo no fuera publicado antes es MIA yo ya tenia el capitulo desde hace 3 semanas ero no he tenido tiempo de mandarselo a mi Beta Yanina que por cierto muchas gracias así que MIL disculpas


End file.
